Bounty on Jack
by mah29732
Summary: Aku has selected some of the most deceptive and evil bounty hunters to take down Samurai Jack once and for all, oh yea Deadpool and Hit Monkey make an odd pact against the samurai for their own needs on how to spend the grand prize money.
1. The Assassins Gather

Bounty on Jack

Chapter 1: The Assassins Gather

Aku had indeed summoned some of the world's greatest assassins to go after the one foe he never could take down Samurai Jack. A growing list of assassins were heading to Aku's private chambers, with a bodyguard overseeing those who were on the list, one such individual who arrived on the scene was Deadpool.

"Hey big guy" said Deadpool to the bodyguard, "I bet you don't realize who I am."

"No, not a clue" continued the bodyguard.

"Excuse me, but did I hear what I think you just said?" asked Deadpool.

"Hey buddy, he doesn't recognize you" laughed Hit Monkey.

"Hit Monkey, you're on the list" continued the bodyguard, "go right on in, Aku has a special offer."

"Hey, how come you let the monkey in but not me?!" cried Deadpool.

"Move along" said Cad Bane as he pushed Deadpool out of the way.

"Okay, who the heck was that?" asked Deadpool.

"You don't know me?" asked Cad as he turned around to Deadpool.

"Listen, I'm in it for the same grand prize you guys are, I should just be allowed in" said Deadpool.

"Fine, if it'd shut you up" continued the bodyguard who allowed Deadpool in.

"So who the heck is this Samurai Jack guy we're supposed to hunt down?" asked Deadpool as he didn't know who Samurai Jack was.

"Supposed to be some kind of a samurai giving Aku problems" continued Hit Monkey.

"Yea, I heard many major bounty hunters from across the galaxy and various dimensions are here" added Cad.

"Cool" laughed Deadpool.

As the trio entered, Boba Fett was awaiting for Aku's entrance.

"What, three more competitors?" asked Boba.

"Hey, listen, we're in the same deal here" said Deadpool.

"I don't share my prize with anyone" said Boba.

"Fine, be that way" said Deadpool.

Suddenly the four felt a chill going off as the presence of Skulker arouse.

"So, you four think you can take down this samurai?" asked Skulker.

"Heck yea, I can beat you all!" laughed Deadpool.

"Fat chance" laughed Hit Monkey.

"Silence!" roared Breela.

"Wow, a cat lady" said Deadpool as he pushed away her comrades Zuckuss and Boushh, "let's say we put our differences after we get rid of the samurai and I take you out?"

"How about I show you what I can do with these" said Breela as she showed off her claws.

"Enough!" roared Aku's voice as he was suddenly summoned, the shape shifting wizard's long body sprouted right out with an amazing force with the mighty wizard himself glaring down at the bounty hunters.

"Hey Aku, got your message on my cell phone" continued Deadpool.

"You, you are about one of many who will track down the samurai and please don't say a word" continued Aku, "why can't you be more like Boba Fett, he doesn't say anything and does his job right."

"So pipe down" added Boba.

"Boy you're no fun" said Deadpool to Boba.

"We have one more guest to arrive" said Aku.

Sabretooth soon came barging in with a growling entrance.

"Hey Sabie old pal!" laughed Deadpool, "Took up the offer of hunting the samurai?"

"I can sniff him out literally speaking" continued Sabretooth.

"I am going to make an offer to everyone of you, whoever can bring me the samurai dead or alive will receive a fortune worth over 5 trillion dollars!" continued Aku, "I have placed that much amount of a bounty on the samurai himself. Go forth bounty hunters, last time we've got reports of the samurai was when he was wondering around the wasteland searching for another fable portal back to his home time period."

After the bounty hunters left, Deadpool was amazed at how much money Aku was willing to hand over bringing in the body of the samurai alive or dead.

"Hey, 5 trillion dollars with a T, that's a lot of money!" laughed Deadpool, "I could make myself retire after this job, live in Florida, you know."

"And I can buy quite a bit of bananas with that" added Hit Monkey.

"Listen, Hit Monkey, I know we had our differences, but if I move to Florida with my trillion dollars I'll give you some money to buy those bananas for life" continued Deadpool.

"Wait, you're asking me to team up with you?" asked Hit Monkey.

"Well, these other guys we don't know what the heck they're going to do with the money" continued Deadpool.

"I suppose you're right on this one" sighed Hit Monkey, "but no funny business."

While the bounty hunters were heading off, a certain samurai was wondering in the wasteland with a map of a location that could lead him to a research facility that housed a portal of some sort.

"This must be the area" said Jack as he scanned the scene.

Jack headed down to a structure what looked like to be a research facility, he was unaware that Boba Fett and Skulker were arriving there first.

"Looks like there is our target" laughed Skulker.

"What would a ghost want to do with 5 trillion dollars?" mocked Boba to Skulker.

"Hey, I got personal issues I have to resolve" continued Skulker, "the other ghosts mock me for not capturing the one ghost boy."

"And this helps you how?" asked Boba.

"Enough" said Skulker.

The two bounty hunters awaited until they made their strike against the samurai.


	2. Trap Sprung

Chapter 2: Trap Sprung

Skulker didn't like being talked down by Boba Fett as the two bounty hunters searched for Jack, for the other bounty hunters, the trio Breela, Zuckuss, and Boushh were arriving in the area by hovercraft, Sabretooth was just literally hopping around as he was sniffing the samurai's location and as for Deadpool and Hit Monkey they were riding motorcycles right next to the trio of bounty hunters.

"Hey, I know how to make this a fun hunt, by having some racing music on to see who gets there first" laughed Deadpool.

"I can't believe he tried to hit on you back there" whispered Zuckuss to Breela.

"Yuck, I know" added Breela.

Deadpool ends up putting on that loud music which ends up disrupting Sabretooth's concentration on sniffing out the location of the samurai.

"Good grief what is that horrible music?!" cried Sabretooth who then started to sniff out who was playing it, "It's Deadpool."

The music was getting quite loud, as even Cad Bane who was also riding in by hovercraft could hear it along with the two other bounty hunters Skulker and Boba.

"Who the heck is playing that ridiculous music it'd alert our prey of our presence!" cried Skulker.

Boba ends up looking out of his binoculars and notices Deadpool on a motorcycle.

"I think I know who might our culprit be" said Boba.

"Let me guess, Mr. Popular Deadpool Lady Killer" said Skulker.

"Right on target" added Boba.

For poor Hit Monkey even though he made a pact with Deadpool, the music was also driving him crazy too.

"Turn that racket off you'll alert the samurai of our presence!" cried Hit Monkey.

"But we're still far away from the samurai's recent location" replied Deadpool.

"I said turn that off!" roared Hit Monkey.

"Make me" said Deadpool.

"Gladly" laughed Boushh as he took out a large laser gun and fired right at the cd player on Deadpool's motorcycle.

"Hey, you ruined my music!" cried Deadpool.

"That's much better" said Breela as the bounty hunters headed to their target, for Jack he was about to uncover a portal that could get himself back to his own time.

The samurai climbed into the research center where the head scientist greeted Jack.

"Ah you must be that Samurai Jack Aku is after" said the head scientist.

"I need to get back to my own time you said to have developed some sort of a time portal" continued Jack.

"I have" continued the head scientist, "but it'd take time for itself to recharge, I've already tested it to send an object back in time and trace it just to make sure it works properly."

"Very well, let's have it charged up again" continued Jack.

"That's the problem it may take at least two days for it to happen" continued the head scientist, "in the mean time you are welcome to use my facility to house yourself here."

But what Jack didn't realize was that head scientist was a fraud, he was lying to the samurai as it was a ruse to bring in the bounty hunters toward Jack's location. The head scientist ends up heading toward his main chambers, once there he turns on his computer.

"Ah yes, the bounty hunters have arrived" continued the head scientist to which he turns on his communicator, "listen up."

"Hey, who is talking to us?!" cried Deadpool as he looked at his communicator.

"It's the one who has stalled the samurai in his tracks you fool" replied Zuckuss.

"The samurai is here in my facility come and attack him when you get here" continued the head scientist.

"That'd be no problem" said Skulker on the other line.

"We'll be there shortly to collect the bounty" added Boba.

"I'm already heading there" said Sabretooth as he was sniffing the air.

Jack didn't realize it was a trap for him where he was staying, thinking the head scientist at the research facility was going to help him, Jack lad on his bed sleeping hoping for the best would come out of it. But a noise soon woke up the samurai, it was someone up on the roof of where he was residing. The noise grew louder and louder as it came his way, he could smell some awful smell as if it were though an animal coming right after him.

"Boo!" laughed Sabretooth as he bursts through the air vent to the samurai's room, "You think that head scientist is going to help you out in getting back to your own time, well it's been a ruse for you to stay in a trap!"

The samurai charged with his sword at Sabretooth, but Sabretooth ended up using his claws at the samurai clashing with his sword.

"Not bad kid" said Sabretooth, "but I'm better."

Sabretooth ends up kicking Jack toward the wall sending him crashing.

"The great Samurai Jack will be mine for a prize of 5 trillion dollars from Aku himself" laughed Sabretooth.

Sabretooth tries to stomp on the samurai, but Jack ends up dodging and decides to ditch the facility trying to find an escape from the facility itself, but before Jack could do that, the head scientist had turned his security droids against the samurai.

"I wouldn't try to escape here if I were you Samurai Jack" continued the head scientist, "that wouldn't be nice to my bounty hunter friends."

"And you're cornered!" laughed Sabretooth as he was on the other end of the corridor.


	3. Cornered

Chapter 3: Cornered

Jack found himself cornered between the security droids and Sabretooth.

"There is nowhere to run samurai" laughed Sabretooth, "make this easy on yourself, let me tear you up a bit then I hand over you to Aku."

"That won't be easy" continued Jack as he took out his sword.

"Aw, too bad because I could make better use of 5 trillion dollars" laughed Sabretooth.

Sabretooth charged at Jack, but Jack readying his sword clashed with Sabretooth's claws, as the two fought it out, the other bounty hunters were arriving at the research facility.

"Ha, we made it!" laughed Deadpool.

"In spite of you almost revealing us that we were coming" said Breela.

"Listen up" said the head scientist as he called on the bounty hunters' communicators, "the samurai is fighting one of your friends Sabretooth at the moment."

"Sabretooth, we better get that 5 trillion dollars before he does" said Deadpool to Hit Monkey.

"Fine" said Hit Monkey as he and Deadpool headed off along with Breela, Zuckuss and Boushh.

For Cad Bane, he arrived at the facility and noticed their hovercrafts and Deadpool and Hit Monkey's motorcycles.

"Looks like they beat me here, hope I'm not too late" said Cad.

For Boba and Skulker, they were also inside the facility too searching for Jack and Sabretooth, Sabretooth was having some difficulty fighting the samurai as Jack was able to slash him a bit with his sword.

"Are you forgetting samurai, I have a healing factor, but apparently you don't" laughed Sabretooth.

Sabretooth charged at Jack, but Jack leaped right over him and with one swoop of his sword, Sabretooth fell to the ground but only for a moment as the healing factor began to kick in.

"You know you shouldn't have developed compassion for your foe" laughed Sabretooth as he was healing himself with his Weapon X power.

Sabretooth gets up and charges at the samurai, the two began to clash with Sabretooth's claws and Jack's sword again.

"I am going to enjoy bringing you to Aku!" laughed Sabretooth.

"Not on my watch" said Jack.

Jack then kicked Sabretooth in the crouch and then knocked him out with one hard kick, for the security droids, Jack finished them off with ease and decided it was time for him to leave the facility knowing it was now a trap for him instead of a way home.

"Let's see how, will I get out" said Jack.

"There is no way out of here samurai" laughed the head scientist as he mocked Jack through the speakers, "hey fellas, your friend Sabretooth is down but you still have a chance in getting the grand prize!"

Jack turned a corner, but he felt a cold breeze go by, as he turned around he noticed Skulker right behind him.

"Well welt, it looks like Mr. Extinct Cat Man couldn't take you down, so that leaves me, advantage Skulker!" laughed Skulker.

Skulker fired his machine and laser guns at Jack, the samurai did his best to leap out of the way where he soon was pinned down behind some boxes.

"I see you there" laughed Skulker as he began to approach Jack.

Skulker ends up approaching the area where Jack is hiding, which Skulker then fires some rockets toward that area forcing Jack to flee, but before Jack could make an escape, a certain Boba Fett popped right in front of him.

"Nowhere to run samurai" laughed Boba, "I'm taking you in."

Jack readied his sword as he was soon cornered again by two bounty hunters.

"Hey this is mine prize money!" roared Skulker to Boba.

"Sorry pal, I have more skills than you" laughed Boba.

Boba Fett then revealed his flame thrower and started to fan the flames at Jack and even Skulker who went intangible so that he wouldn't get hit by the flames.

"Hey who's side are you on?!" cried Skulker.

"My side" laughed Boba.

Boba kept on aiming his flamethrower at Jack as Jack tried to run trying to escape the flames, the samurai had, had enough, he leaped out with his sword and sliced the flamethrower that Boba was carrying, but Boba responded by kicking Jack down and then firing blasters at Jack. Jack ended up dodging the blaster lasers that were coming at him from Boba, as for Skulker, he ended up taking out his machine gun and decided to turn the tables on Boba for disrupting his fight with Jack.

"So you like to disrupt other hunters' fights, well think about this!" laughed Skulker.

Skulker fired his machine gun from his hi-tech suit forcing Boba to dodge the bullets along with Jack.

"Ha, no one messes with Skulker!" laughed Skulker.

But suddenly a sword came right through Skulker's suit.

"But I can!" laughed Deadpool.

Soon the mini-ghost that was controlling the Skulker suit crawled right out of the main area.

"How dare you ruin the Skulker!" roared the mini ghost who ran off from Deadpool.

"That was unsuspected" said Hit Monkey.

As the mini-ghost left the scene in anger, Boba decided to kick Jack out of his hiding place which he did just that.

"Well, lookie what we have here" laughed Deadpool.

"Time to claim our prize" laughed Hit Monkey.

"You two are going to have to fight me over it" continued Boba as he emerged.

"Very well, maybe with this primate on my head I can" laughed Deadpool as Hit Monkey leaped on Deadpool's shoulders drawing his machine guns out.


	4. Just Fight Them

Chapter 4: Just Fight Them

Jack found himself surrounded by Deadpool, Hit Monkey and Boba Fett, the samurai ended up readying his sword ready for another fight.

"This one will be easy!" laughed Deadpool, "What's Aku talking about that he'd give us trouble?!"

"He did take down Sabretooth" said Boba as he readied his blasters.

"True" added Hit Monkey.

Hit Monkey then began to fire rapidly his machine gun at Jack who ended up dodging the bullets, Deadpool also was shooting his uzis at Jack along with Boba fighting Jack with his blasters. Yet the trio of bounty hunters along with the other bounty hunters on Jack's trial were about to have a new comer, a certain Dark Apprentice being the clone of Galen Marek was approaching Earth on his shuttle hearing the news of Earth's ruler Aku having issues with Samurai Jack.

"This better be important" said Aku, "I'm in the middle of awaiting the news of the bounty hunters I sent to crush my arch nemesis Samurai Jack."

"But it is, you see I think you're going to need someone who has more skills to take down the samurai than the assassins you've already hired" continued the Dark Apprentice.

"Why should I be interested in alliance with you, I could easily defeat your Galactic Empire with my powers" added Aku.

"That is true" continued the Dark Apprentice, "but think of it this way, if I do this for you we'll leave you and your conquests alone in the galaxy sound fair?"

"Hmm, an interesting proposal, okay let me input you the coordinates of where my bounty hunters are" continued Aku.

For the bounty hunters already there, Deadpool was having a fun time trying to shoot Jack, he purposely shot the jetpack on Boba as Boba was zooming in ready to almost take the samurai, which sadly made Boba crash right into a wall.

"You did that on purpose!" cried Boba as he was trying to recover.

"Ha, the samurai is mine prize!" laughed Deadpool.

"And mine too" added Hit Monkey.

"Not so fast" said Cad as he ended up zapping Jack with a shock ray gun he had with him, "I'll be taken my prize."

"Wait, how the heck did you get here so fast?" asked Deadpool.

"I have my ways" said Cad, "now if you don't mine I'll be rightfully taking my prize money."

"You'll have to fight us first" said Deadpool.

"And let's not forget us" added Breela as she showed up with Zuckuss and Boushh.

Cad Bane tried his best firing round after round of ammo at the rival bounty hunters, for Deadpool he had an obvious healing factor that kept him going and going against Cad, that is until Cad tossed a grenade at Deadpool turning him into pieces.

"Not so tough now are you" laughed Cad as he picked up an unconscious samurai.

Cad easily had defeated Hit Monkey with one blow, he easily kicked down the other trio of rivals Breela, Zuckuss and Boushh in hand to hand combat which they were no match for him. But as Cad was about to leave with an unconscious samurai, Deadpool had managed to pull himself together.

"Healing factor!" laughed Deadpool, "Always helps me pull myself together!"

"You don't deserve the money" continued Cad, "I do, I worked hard throughout my entire life for a grand prize money and I am not going to let a fool like you just take it from me."

"Then this shall be an interesting fight then" laughed Deadpool.

Cad fired his blasters at Deadpool who took out his swords and began to charge through, using his swords, Deadpool sliced the blasters in half and kicked Cad to the wall.

"Ha, this prize is mine, mine, mine there is no way you'll stop me from getting a 1000 babes to be at my mansion!" laughed Deadpool.

"Fool you'll waste the money in a day" continued Cad.

But as the two bounty hunters continued to fight each other, Jack was slowly getting up and noticed the other bounty hunters had been defeated, Boba was still trying to load his blasters up.

"You idiots!" cried Boba as Jack was heading off, "He's getting away!"

Boba fired a shot from his blaster hoping to hit Jack, but the samurai dodged, the bounty hunter had to chase him on foot since he had no more jetpack thanks to Deadpool. For Deadpool and Cad they began to chase after Jack as well not knowing that the Dark Apprentice is landing his shuttle at the research facility, the head scientist and his security droids greeted the Dark Apprentice thinking he was an intruder and not part of the bounty hunter pack.

"Intruder" said the security droid.

"Halt" said the head scientist, "you're not authorized here."

The head scientist is then force choked by the Dark Apprentice and tossed away, he then proceeds to take down the security droids one by one with his lightsabers. For the other bounty hunters they were not prepared what they'd face with the new foe.


	5. A New Challenger

Chapter 5: A New Challenger

Cad, Boba and Deadpool chased the samurai throughout the research facility, meanwhile the Dark Apprentice was battling his way through the number of security droids until he met up with Sabretooth who had regained consciousness.

"I can't believe I was out that long" said Sabretooth to which he spotted the Dark Apprentice.

"I didn't remember seeing you, you smell different" said Sabretooth, "were you sent here by Aku to find the samurai?"

"I intend to not let anyone stand in my way" said the Dark Apprentice as he took out his two lightsabers.

"Perfect time for a fight" laughed Sabretooth.

Sabretooth charged at the Dark Apprentice ending up butting his head against him knocking the Dark Apprentice down.

"Fancy swords you got there" laughed Sabretooth, "I know they're a sort of crazy laser swords, but I have to tell you something, I have a healing factor."

"Let's see if you can heal against this" said the Dark Apprentice as he ends up responding by giving Sabretooth a good shock with his lightening powers.

Sabretooth screamed, his scream ended up being heard by the other bounty hunters whom were hunting Jack.

"That was Sabretooth, looks like he was up from his nap" said Deadpool.

"Someone else is here besides us" said Cad.

"First thing is first" said Boba as he ended up launching a net capturing Jack, "I'm taking the prize."

"Hey, I wanted to do that" said Deadpool.

"Whoever else is here wants the samurai and I'm taking him out before he gets here" said Boba.

Boba ends up grabbing Jack, picking him up and heading out, but as Boba turns a corner, the Dark Apprentice ends up appearing.

"Bravo, you captured my prize for me" laughed the Dark Apprentice.

"Who the heck are you" said Boba.

"None of your business" said the Dark Apprentice, "but I know I've heard plenty of stories from my master on how you handled those Jedi fugitives."

"You work for Vader don't you?" asked Boba.

"Why yes, but I have said too much already" said the Dark Apprentice.

Boba ends up charging at the Dark Apprentice, he ends up giving the Dark Apprentice a few good punches, yet the Dark Apprentice uses his force push, to push Boba away. Boba then fires a few rounds of grenades at the Dark Apprentice, but the Dark Apprentice ends up using his force push, to try to push them toward Boba.

"Come on!" said Deadpool, "How the heck can he do that?!"

"He's a Dark Jedi you fool, maybe even Sith" said Cad.

"You mean he's some super villain?" asked Deadpool to Cad who shook his head in disbelief.

"Move aside" said Deadpool as he shoved Boba right out of the way and took out his uzis, "time to show this guy what Deadpool is made out of."

Deadpool soon begins to fire his uzis at the Dark Apprentice hoping to hit him, but the Dark Apprentice ends up dodging them with ease.

"Aw come on, everyone of them?!" cried Deadpool as he ended up running out of ammo.

The Dark Apprentice soon shows up right behind him and uses his two lightsabers to cut off both arms.

"Shouldn't you be dead by now?" asked the Dark Apprentice.

"I have a healing factory, meaning no matter how many limbs you chop off, I'm still alive" laughed Deadpool.

Deadpool ends up walking over to his limbs that end up reattaching themselves to him.

"See, just like a dummy" laughed Deadpool.

"I'm going to have to make that more permanent" said the Dark Apprentice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you can't really do that, you see I have this deal with Lady Death that I can never ever really die" laughed Deadpool.

"No, but I can scatter your pieces across this land and you'll never be able to put yourself together again" said the Dark Apprentice.

"I'll take my chances" said Deadpool who ended up taking out two swords.

While Deadpool ended up fighting the Dark Apprentice, Jack was recovering from the attack by Boba and was close to a sharp object, the samurai had hoped that if he rubbed against the sharp object it'd free him from the rope that was tying him up at the moment, he hoped the fight between Deadpool and the Dark Apprentice would give him enough time to escape.


	6. Trying to Escape

Chapter 6: Trying to Escape

The Dark Apprentice ended up pinning poor Deadpool to the ground using his electricity attacks on Deadpool.

"It tickles!" laughed Deadpool.

"Why won't you suffer!" roared the Dark Apprentice.

"I got this healing factor, maybe you should really listen" said Deadpool.

Deadpool then delivers a punch to the Dark Apprentice, for Cad after fighting with the Dark Apprentice he noticed Jack was missing.

"You fools the samurai is gone!" cried Cad.

"I am tracking him right now" said Boba as Boba Fett had recovered from the attack.

The four head off to find Jack, where Jack was almost to the exit of the research facility.

"I have to find a way out of here" said Jack.

Suddenly a grenade was tossed at Jack sending him collapsing to the ground.

"Not so fast samurai" said Deadpool as he took out his swords.

Jack soon readied his sword but soon aside from Deadpool charging, the Dark Apprentice, Boba and Cad joined along the fight and charged at the samurai. Jack was able to dodge the swords and the lightsabers, he ended up kicking and knocking Cad Bane down.

"Try taking this on!" laughed Deadpool as he fired a few more rounds from his uzis targeting both the Dark Apprentice and Jack.

The Dark Apprentice ended up using his force levitation power and ended up lifting up Deadpool from the ground.

"Still firing!" laughed Deadpool.

"Here let me help you" said the Dark Apprentice.

The Dark Apprentice literally used Deadpool as a weapon against Jack targeting the samurai as Deadpool found himself flying in the air.

"Yea, I'm like Superman!' laughed Deadpool as he kept on flying.

But soon the Dark Apprentice purposely dropped Deadpool from the ground where he landed pretty hard.

"Ouch" said Deadpool to which the Dark Apprentice stepped right over his back on purpose, "ouch again."

"Now if you leave me to the samurai I will finally finish him off" laughed the Dark Apprentice.

The Dark Apprentice charged at Jack where Jack and his sword clashed with the lightsabers, the Dark Apprentice then used his electricity powers to give Jack a good shock, he kept at it with the electricity targeting the samurai which the samurai was in quite pain.

"Hey, no one's going to take down the samurai but me" said Deadpool.

Deadpool then leaps into action, he ends up taking a remote control explosive and plants it right on the back of the Dark Apprentice.

"See if you can get out of this one!" laughed Deadpool as he leaps away where he triggers the explosion.

The explosion sends the Dark Apprentice and Jack both flying in the air and landing right on the ground.

"You!" cried the Dark Apprentice as his anger was rising, "I've had enough of your interference!"

The Dark Apprentice uses his levitation powers and starts to toss Deadpool around like a toy hoping to injury him pretty badly ignoring his healing powers that he has.

"This is just like a ride at an amusement park but with more pain!" laughed Deadpool.

"Stop talking!" roared the Dark Apprentice as he soon slammed Deadpool into the ground.

"Wow, what a ride, I needed that" laughed Deadpool as he got up seemingly not that much injured.

"You, you!" roared the Dark Apprentice to Deadpool.

Deadpool soon ends up extending his hand over to the Dark Apprentice, ending up grabbing the hand and giving the Dark Apprentice a good shock with Deadpool's own joy buzzer.

"I can give people shocks too!" laughed Deadpool as he was giving the Dark Apprentice quite a shocking experience.

The Dark Apprentice collapses to the ground which ends up shocking Aku who was watching the entire thing from his lair.

"Bah those bounty hunters can't do anything right it was a mistake to have Deadpool there!" cried Aku.

Suddenly Deadpool's cell phone rang which he ended up picking it up.

"Deadpool you're fired I don't want you to hunt down the samurai!" roared Aku who was quite angry.

"Why, why don't you come here and fight both of us" laughed Deadpool who was egging him on.

"Do you realize what you're doing?!" cried Jack.

"Sure" laughed Deadpool.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and Aku himself showed up right outside the research facility.

"Come out and say that to my face!" roared Aku.

"Sure thing!" laughed Deadpool as he appeared with Jack.

"Bah, never let the Merc with a Mouth do a shape shifting wizard's job" said Aku.

Both Jack and Deadpool had little choice but to fight along side each other as Aku himself was fed up.


	7. Aku's Rage

Chapter 7: Aku's Rage

Aku was angry that Deadpool didn't do as what he was supposed to do, he ended up zapping his lasers from his eyes at both Deadpool and Jack, they leaped away dodging from the lasers that Aku was shooting out.

"I will make you pay for this!" roared Aku.

Aku soon changed himself into a sandworm and began to crawl through the sand, he sprouted up knocking both Deadpool and Jack upward sending them flying into the air before going back into the sand again.

"Wow, that was cool!" laughed Deadpool.

"We have to stop him" said Jack.

Aku soon made another leap from the sand as a giant sandworm, but this time Jack leaped up on the scale of the back of the worm and thrust his sword against it which Aku screamed in pain.

"The sword!" roared Aku.

Aku gave the samurai a ride for his life which Deadpool soon wanted to join in.

"Let me do this I think I saw this in a movie" said Deadpool as he leaped onto the giant sandworm.

"What are you doing?" asked Jack as he noticed Deadpool had some rope ready.

"I'm going to tame this beast!" laughed Deadpool.

Poor Aku, rope was tossed over his mouth and yanked by Deadpool.

"Yea, ride'em!" laughed Deadpool.

"Stop it!" roared Aku.

Aku was soon able to toss both of them off his back.

"I will make you pay first before I crush the samurai!" roared Aku to Deadpool.

"You're going to have to try and catch me first" laughed Deadpool as he then hopped onto his motorcycle.

Jack ended up following Deadpool on the other motorcycle that Hit Monkey came in, it was just then Hit Monkey showed up trying to leave the area noticing his motorcycle was missing.

"Well I guess I can borrow this hovercraft" laughed Hit Monkey.

Deadpool was having the time of his life mocking Aku all the way, while Jack used his sword to slice Aku at every chance he got while trying to steer the motorcycle as well.

"Hey I can do this!" laughed Deadpool as he was showing off some of his moves.

Deadpool then took out his uzis again and began to fire them at Aku while still riding a motorcycle, Aku wasn't happy at all but soon for a certain Dark Apprentice, the Dark Apprentice ended recovering from the last encounter with Deadpool his hatred boiled up.

"WHERE IS HE?!" roared the Dark Apprentice.

"Who the heck are you talking about?" asked Sabretooth.

"The masked one" continued the Dark Apprentice, "I want to make him pay for mocking me."

"I can sniff where he might be for you" laughed Sabretooth, "if he's now helping the samurai this will be killing two birds with one stone."

Sabretooth along with the Dark Apprentice ended up joining forces and scouted out for both Deadpool and Jack whom were still fighting Aku. Aku was doing his best trying to get rid of Deadpool as he fired some fire from his mouth while still a giant worm.

"Ha, you missed me!" laughed Deadpool.

"Stand still!" roared Aku.

"Hey looks like I caught up hey the samurai stole my motorcycle!" cried Hit Monkey as he noticed Jack on it.

"Aku's a 1000 year old hag" laughed Deadpool.

"Wow, what the heck did you do to make him mad at you?" asked Hit Monkey.

"I rode on him" laughed Deadpool.

"Oh" said Hit Monkey as he sped off with the hovercraft.

Aku soon headed back into the sand and then sprouted up right where poor Hit Monkey was trying to make his escape luckily for him he ended up landing as Aku destroyed the hovercraft.

"Hey, I didn't cause any harm to you!" roared Hit Monkey as he ran off for his life.

Aku then used his tail and swiped both Jack and Deadpool off of their motorcycles, it was then that Sabretooth and the Dark Apprentice met up.

"What the heck is that?" asked Sabretooth.

"It looks like Aku" replied the Dark Apprentice.

"Fools this is what happens when you mess with me!" roared Aku.

Aku then again fired his laser eyes at both Jack and Deadpool, the shape shifting wizard's anger soon spread to both Sabretooth and the Dark Apprentice as Aku continued to zap his laser eyes everywhere.

"Uh, 5 trillion bucks isn't worth this!" roared Sabretooth as he was pinned down behind some rocks.

"The Galactic Empire can't stop a menace like this" added the Dark Apprentice.

"I say we put our differences behind us and get rid of our old boss" continued Sabretooth.

For Jack and Deadpool they were also pinned down by the shape shifting wizard, yet for Sabretooth and the Dark Apprentice they ended up finding a way around Aku to them.

"Listen" said the Dark Apprentice to Deadpool, "I'll leave you alone if I stop this Aku."

"Wow that's a first" said Deadpool.

"We have to develop a plan then" said Jack.

Jack had found some unlikely allies, the ones that were supposed to hunt him down, but it seems Aku has gone obviously mad with power thanks to Deadpool mostly.


	8. Everyone Against Aku

Chapter 8: Everyone Against Aku

The Dark Apprentice along with Sabretooth were going to cause a distraction for Aku, for the Dark Apprentice he ended up using his force levitation sending a few rocks, Aku then began to chase the Dark Apprentice who was still a giant sandworm.

"Ha, looks like he took the bait" laughed Deadpool.

Sabretooth ended up leaping onto the giant sandworm that was Aku and began to use his claws at Aku which Aku screamed in pain. Sabretooth rode Aku like a bull at a rodeo trying to hold onto the giant sandworm.

"Hey, I tried that" said Deadpool.

Jack ended up leaping into action using his sword and began to slice the giant sandworm which Aku screamed in pain.

"The sword!" cried Aku.

Sabretooth then leaped off, as the giant sandworm turned toward Jack, it was shocked by electricity from the Dark Apprentice which Jack then swiped his sword again at Aku where he screamed again.

"Arrgghhh!" cried Aku as he felt the pain of the sword.

Deadpool then jumped in and began to fire off several grenades at the shape shifting wizard.

"Yea, take that, and that, and some of these!" laughed Deadpool who tossed the grenades.

The grenades created a smoke screen that made it impossible for Aku to see, so he decided to use his laser eyes again hoping to cut down the samurai within the fog but that provided no use as Jack was on top of Aku's head.

"Get off of me!" roared Aku.

Aku then smashed his body and head against a boulder hoping to crush the samurai, but for Jack, he sliced his sword against Aku's forehead causing the shape-shifting wizard great pain again.

"The sword!" cried Aku.

Jack ended up slicing Aku again, and again, and again, the pain was quite unbearable for the shape-shifting wizard, but for one final try, Aku changed himself into a giant scorpion and tried to use his tail filled with poison trying to attack Jack and anyone else that was approaching him. For Breela, Zuckuss, and Boushh they came out of the complex and suddenly noticed how crazy Aku went as he was attacking not just Jack but also the others as well.

"I think our boss has gone nuts" said Zuckuss.

"I say a good one fashion rocket shall do the trick" replied Boushh as he readied the bazooka.

Boushh ended up firing the bazooka targeting Aku, Aku fell to the ground quite dizzy from the rocket attack.

"Hey who fired that?!" cried Aku as he looked around and noticed the trio of bounty hunters, "You three!"

Aku ended up shooting out a red laser from his tail trying to target the trio bounty hunters, it was then that Cad Bane woke up and heard some commotion outside, he noticed Aku had changed into a giant scorpion and was chasing the other bounty hunters along with Jack.

"Well sounds like he's gone insane guess that's good bye to my 5 trillion dollar reward" said Cad.

Before leaving, Cad turned one corner and noticed a locked room that had an experimental tank so Cad decided to steal the tank which he did, for Aku he was on a roll, he had just pinned down the samurai.

"I am going to do what the others couldn't do!" laughed Aku.

Suddenly a large rocket out of nowhere was fired knocking Aku to the ground and freeing Jack. The samurai looked up and noticed an experimental tank was being driven by Cad.

"Hey I got a nice ride" laughed Cad as he fired another rocket at Aku.

Aku stumbled to the ground as he tried to get up, Jack charged at the shape-shifting wizard and with all of the samurai's might slashed through him which was quite painful for Aku.

"Bah!" cried Aku as he had changed into a small sandworm, "Until we meet again samurai."

Aku ends up scattering off in the sand leaving the others behind.

"Wow, that was amazing!" laughed Deadpool, "Can I have a ride?"

"No" replied Cad, "I found this, finders keeper's."

"And loser's weepers!" laughed Deadpool who had jumped into the tank and kicked out Cad.

"I can't believe he was that fast" said Cad, "well I better be off on my way, until we meet again samurai."

"Yea" added Sabretooth as he headed off along with the other bounty hunters.

For Jack, he continued onward with his journey in search for a way back for Aku the shape-shifting wizard needed time to heal from the fight.


End file.
